McFly BreakUp
by Garcia1369
Summary: Frankie's just broke up with Dougie, how will he handle it? will his band mates help him through it?Again it involves swearing.


Dougie had just arrived outside Tom's front door, they were having sort of party, for no reason, but he loved the fact they would just throw random partys, just because they could.

He stopped and raised his hand to knock on the door, and stopped before his knuckles made contact with the wood.

'_Just get in there_!' His mind screamed at him, so his quickly tapped on the door, only to hear yelling and laughing before the door flew open and a smiling Tom appeared.

"Dougs! I wondered when you was going to show your pretty little face! come in!" Tom laughed and moved to the side to allow Dougie to enter, which he quickly did.

"Thanks man.." Dougie mummbled, before yelling as Harry ran towards him, chasing him around the room, mentioning something about a hug.

"No Haz No!" Dougie yelled as he grabbed Danny and used him as a sheild.

"Come on Butty!" Harry laughed as Dougie surrended, pushed Danny out the way, who was in a giggling fit, and let Harry give him a hug.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it!" Harry giggled as Dougie replied sarcastically."Bloody brill mate"

"So hows that new tattoo coming along?" Danny poked away at Dougie's arm, were he was having it done.

"Oh this" Dougie pulled up his hoodie sleave, reavling his newly inked skin "Its finnished"

"Woah dude that looks awesome!" Tom grabbed Dougie's arm, pulling it closer to him, mouth wide open, staring at the detail.

"Tom, my arm is attatched to me, your going to rip it off" Dougie smirked.

Danny and Harry broke out laughing while Tom mummbled a few 'sorrys' as Dougie's phone started ringing.

"Sorry, give me a moment." Dougie mummbled and walked upstairs, walking into the spare room, quickly answering his phone.

"Hello?"

"**Hey Dougie, its Frankie**"

"Oh hey Franks, whats up?"

"**Look, i think its better if**-"

"Nonononnono! don't say it!" Dougie mummbled down the phone, his eyes shut and a hand running through his hair.

"**If we see other people, its just not working.." **Frankie finnished.

"What! Im not understanding, everything was fine this morning!" Dougie yelled, pacing around the spare bedroom.

**"I just can't be with you anymore-"**

"There's someone else isnt there.." Dougie stared out the window.

"**Im sorry..."**

The phone line suddenly went dead, Dougie removed the phone from his ear, and glared at the screen, only to find that she had hung up on him.

Dougie paced around the room, mummbling a few swear words under his breath, feeling his anger increase everytime he spoke.

He threw his phone on the bed, yelling in pure fustration at the top of his voice, quickly fast walking over to the dresser, where there was picture frames and a lamp sitting.

Dougie yelled again, but louder than last time, quickly pushing everything off of the top of the dresser, then lent on it with his hands, pushing and keeping himself up.

He glared back at his phone, the screen was flashing, mocking him with the backround of Frankie and him, it was taken a few weeks when they started dating.

"FUCK!" Dougie yelled as he moved away from the dresser slightly, kicking it as hard he could, which made him yell again because of the pain, then he punched the wall, over and over again, ignoring the pain that was shooting down his arm, it made him feel better.

After hitting the wall a few times again before sitting down on the bed, his head i his hands, gripping his hair as he started sobbing as he heard footsteps running up the stairs.

Dougie slid off the bed, kneeling on the floor with his head still in his hands.

He continued to let the tears fall as the footsteps reached the landing, feeling something pouring from his hands, so he let them fall to his sides.

"Shit.." He mummbled as he saw the red blood trailing down his hands, it looked like he'd killed someone, and that made him sob even worse.

" Dougie?" Tom knocked on the door.

"T-To-o-m-m" Dougie spoke through his sobs as he put his head in his hands again, gripping onto his hair.

"Dougs?" Tom slowly opened the door, to see the room in a mess, the remains of Dougie's phone, spots of blood, and clearly, a very disstresed Dougie, who looked like he was trying to pull out his hair. "Oh god! HARRY! DAN!" Tom yelled before running and falling down on his knees next to dougie.

Harry ran up the stairs, to see Tom run past him. "Somethings wrong with Dougs!" Tom pushed him slighlty before running into the bathroom.

Harry heard a sob from the room that Tom had just ran out of, he quickly figured out that must have been were Dougie was.

"Butty?" Harry ran towards the room, quickly noticing Dougie kneeling on the floor, in tears.

"Harry" Dougie sobbed as Harry fell to the floor next to him and pulled him close to him, not caring if the blood went on his shirt.

"Oh Dougie...Whats happened?" Harry mummbled as Dougie gripped onto his shirt.

"She-e's left me, shes left me Haz!" Dougie sobbed into Harry's shirt as Tom walked back into the room with Danny close behind, carring bandages and god knows what else.

Tom stared hopelesly at Harry as he tried to clean up Dougie's hands, but he was having none of it.

"Dougie, come on" Danny mummbled as Dougie wimpered and slung on to Harry tighter.

"Look, Dougs, let us help you" Harry spoke as he put his hand on top of Dougie's , who glared at Harry, but let him move his hand away from the death grip he had on Harry's shirt, gentlely passing Dougie's hand to Tom, who had way to many cleaning stuff at the ready.

"Fuck!" Dougie hissed and hid his head in between Harry's neck and shoulder, swearing and tried to pull his hand away from Tom.

"Don'.Dare" Tom mummbled without looking at Dougie, he was too busy cleaning with Danny, if Harry didn't know them, he would have thought that they were first aiders or something!

Danny quickly bandaged Dougie's hands and watched as his head shot up, only a few tears falling.

"Whats happened Doug" Tom stared at Dougie, who didn't move away from Harry, it was like he was quite enjoying the warmth of Harry.

"Frankie.." Dougie took a deep breath before continuing "She-broke up with me, for someone else." Dougie looked at the floor, then gasped at the sight around him "Tom, oh shit im sorry, i'll pay for everything! i am soo sorr-"

"Dont worry about it Butty, i was thinking about re-decorating this room anyway" Tom smirked as Dougie broke out laughing.

"We're here for you man" Danny patted Dougie on the back.

"Thanks guys" Dougie smirked. "I didn't like her that much anyways...Or this room"

The other three broke out laughing, before going back downstairs, and watching way to many movies.

**THE END!  
>AN: Okay, so that was done in like 2 hours, no planning or nothing, so yeah.**

**And to be 100% honest with you, i don't really care if its not you thing, its my story and i'll write it how i want to, i didn't realise that all my work gets judged.**

**I've never said that i was proud of the stories that i have written so far, they all have something to do with my past, and writting them into different stories makes it easier, so if it doesn't seem like your kind of thing, or you going to review and say its rubish and not leave any advice, DON'T, I DO NOT CARE! IT'S REALLY ANNOYING!  
>And tommorow, im off to france for a day so i won't be able to read the reviews, so don't freak out and be like <strong>_'Oh my gosh, she's such a drama queen!'_

**Bye guys!  
>Garcia<strong>


End file.
